


Promise Kept

by Schizzar



Series: Promises [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx had made a promise to Zexion when he had died. Now he would fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Kept

Xigbar whistled jovially as he made his way down the halls of Castle Oblivion. He had come to assess the damage and relay it to Xemnas and he was satisfied to see everyone had been successfully eliminated, according to plan. Xemnas had known Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Zexion were all potential traitors. So, he had set them up in a situation where they couldn't resist the lure and would eventually be killed.

He stopped whistling thing, almost sure he could hear someone crying.  _Well, I am near Zexion's room. It's probably Demyx._

He followed the sound a little ways down the hall, ending up in front of a locked door.

"Demyx?" You in there, little man?" he called.

Upon hearing nothing but more sopping, he opened a dark portal and teleported into the room. As expected, Demyx was huddled on the bed, his sobs only slightly muffled by his arms and knees. Xigbar carefully maneuvered around Zexion's old books, finally sitting down at the bed across from Demyx.

"Hey, little man. You doing okay?" Xigbar asked. It was no secret Demyx and Zexion had been lovers; whether their love was real or not didn't matter to them. Unfortunately, Xigbar and Axel were the only ones who understood that.

"Why did he have to go?" Demyx whimpered.

Xigbar moved closer and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't know Dem. You'd have to ask Xemnas. He made the order."

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Demyx said, whipping his head up to glare at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Xemnas thought he was capable of being a traitor. We can't question his judgment," Xigbar said. "Gotta learn to live with it, little man."

"I don't want to," Demyx said, leaning into Xigbar's embrace.

 _You're much more human than the rest of us,_  Xigbar thought, tugging Demyx into a tighter hug.  _You don't deserve to be hurt._

 

-.-

 

Xigbar leaned against the wall as Demyx strummed away at his sitar, not really playing anything, just fooling around. It had become a ritual between the two. After dinner, they would head to Demyx's room and the dirty blond musician would play his sitar, content that someone was listening.

They usually never talked, but that night, it changed.

"Hey Xiggy?" Demyx asked, halting his fingers and looking up.

"Yeah, Demmy?" He had given the nickname to Demyx soon after the other had begun to call him 'Xiggy'.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Xigbar was surprised. "Well, there was this one guy, back when I was still human. We went surfing a lot as friends and we fell in love. Never went anywhere though."

Demyx nodded. "What's with the eye patch?"

Xigbar laughed. "Curious, aren't ya?"

With a blush, Demyx nodded.

"Just to intimidate people," Xigbar said with a grin, pulling the eye patch off and fixing Demyx with two golden eyes. "The weapon that caused the scar didn't damage me at all."

"Whoa…" Xigbar snickered as Demyx got up and walked over to him, crouching down before him. "They're so cool."

"They're just like Saix's," Xigbar said nonchalantly. "Nothing special 'bout them at all."

"Saix's are just ugly. They're yellow."

"And what are mine?" Xigbar asked, curious to know what Demyx thought of him.

"Gold. Like the sun," Demyx said, beaming happily.

"Glad you're so much happier," Xigbar said.

Demyx's smile died a bit and he inwardly smacked himself in the head. "Keep smiling, Dem. I hate to see you sad," he said.

"Okay Xiggy. I will for you. No one else. Just you."

Not knowing what was coming over him, Xigbar leaned forward and pulled Demyx into his arms. He didn't know why but he found, he just didn't care.

 

-.-

 

"Axel! I need your help!"

Axel groaned and pulled himself off his bed, slowly opening his door and letting Demyx run in. "What do you want? It's too freaking early." He flopped back down on his bed.

"It's noon."

"Yeah. Early."

Demyx sighed and sat down by Axel's feet. "I'm serious Axel. I really need your help with something…"

"Like what?" Axel asked, flipping onto his back and looking at Demyx through sleepy eyes.

"Well I like someone…"

"So go after them. Question answered," Axel said.

"It's…not someone that most people would think normal though," Demyx said quietly, picking up one of the numerous pillows on the bed and hugging it to his chest.

"So? Who cares what other people think? A lot of people think I shouldn't be fucking Roxas day in and day out but what do we care?" Axel said. "So what if he's fifteen and I'm twenty?"

"That's just it! Our ages are even larger apart than that," Demyx mumbled.

Axel's eyes widened, suddenly alert. "Do you like Xemnas? Holy Shi-"

"No!" Demyx protested. "Just no. No. Gross."

Axel laughed. "Okay good. So who is it?"

Demyx mumbled a name into the pillow.

"What?"

"I said, Xigbar."

Axel refrained from bursting into a loud round of swearing this time and instead just stared at Demyx. "Really?"

Demyx nodded. "I really do. He's just…taken such good care of me since…since…"

"Oh god Demyx."

Axel rushed to embrace the blond as he suddenly burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands as Axel hugged him tightly. It took awhile for Demyx to stop but when he did, he struggled out of Axel's arms, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Axel. I should go."

"But I haven't told you what to do yet," Axel said. "Well I guess I did. Tell him."

"But-"

"Demyx."

"Yes sir."

 

-.-

 

"Hey Xiggy? Can I talk to you?"

Demyx stood outside Xigbar's room, heart fluttering in his chest like a frantic bird, and he tried to still it but to no avail.

"Sure, whatever. Come on in," Xigbar called.

Demyx opened up the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind him quietly. Xigbar was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with both eyes, having pulled off his eye patch when Demyx had walked inside.

"Come lay down," he suggested, not glancing at the blond.

"Alright." Demyx did as he said, unable to resist the temptation of snuggling up into Xigbar's side. The man was just so safe and warm. Xigbar glanced at him briefly before bringing his arms down from behind his head to wrap gently around the younger.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I uh…need to talk to you about some stuff," Demyx said quietly, voice muffled slightly by burying his face in Xigbar's chest.

"Well I guessed that from what you said earlier," Xigbar said with a laugh.

"I like you Xigbar," he finally said.

"Well I like you too, little man," Xigbar replied, not sure what Demyx was trying to say.

"No I…I really like you," he said, his voice growing even quieter.

Xigbar stared down at him for a moment, not speaking. In the end, he didn't speak at all, only pulled him closer.

 

-.-

 

Three weeks after Demyx's confession, nothing had changed. Xigbar still showed up in Demyx's room after dinner and listened to him play, though neither spoke of Demyx's words. Xigbar simply didn't know what to do. He had come to terms with the fact that he returned Demyx's feelings but he didn't want to act on them. It just didn't seem right.

"Xiggy…I'm sorry," Demyx apologized that night.

Xigbar looked up from his seated position on the floor. "For what, little man?"

"I never should've told you!" Demyx said, flopping back on his bed and glaring at the ceiling. "Everything's all awkward now."

"Not just your fault," Xigbar said. "I return them."

"Them?"

"Your feelings. Echoes or not." There, he said it. He fucking said it.

Demyx jolted up, staring at him with wide eyes. "Then what's the problem?"

"It ain't right!" Xigbar snapped, shifting his gaze away so he wouldn't have to look the blond in the eyes.

"So? Who cares? Age difference or not, love is love and no one should give a damn! If it isn't right, I don't care! I just want you…" The last bit was said quietly.

Xigbar was shocked at Demyx's speech. He had never heard the blond swear before.

"Demyx."

"Just shut up."

Demyx stood up and crossed the space between them swiftly and sealing their lips together. Xigbar was shocked at first, growing completely still, eyes growing wide, especially when he felt a nimble tongue probing at his lips. As it slipped between his lips he found that it would e better to follow Demyx's advice and fuck whoever objected to their relationship. Or rather, fuck Demyx.

Demyx had not expected Xigbar to kiss him back, however delayed it was, but when he was pushed to the ground on his back, he found he could care less. The kiss grew heated almost immediately after this and it took extreme self control for Xigbar to yank himself away, staring down at Demyx's flushed face.

"Why did you stop?" Demyx asked quietly.

"I shouldn't do this."

"But we love each other," Demyx said softly. "Age, gender, appearance, none of it matters. Love is blind."

Xigbar sighed, resting his forehead on Demyx's shoulder. "I just don't know."

 

-.-

 

After that, the two parted ways. Xigbar stopped going to Demyx's room, not wanting to accidentally happen upon another incident like the last one. He knew it hurt the blond; he could tell by the way the few times he passed him in the hall there was an empty and haunted look in the usually bright eyes. It was as if Zexion had died again.

Finally, the man couldn't take it anymore. He summoned up the little courage he actually had and made his way to Demyx's room after dinner, knocking on the door and waiting for a reply. Instead of getting a response, the sitar he had heard coming down the hallway kept on playing, a sad melodic tune that made him wish he had never stopped coming to the room.

He opened the door quietly and stepped inside, silently sitting down against the wall as Demyx continued to play as he sat on his bed. His eyes were closed and he made no motion to indicate he had seen Xigbar come in. He continued to play as if lost in his own world, oblivious to the one around him, losing himself in his own world of darkness and illusions he had fabricated to block out the hurt.

Realizing he would continue to be ignored unless he did something, Xigbar got to his feet and slowly walked over to Demyx, sitting down beside him and wrapping a long arm over his shoulders, tugging him to rest his head on his shoulder. The music stopped and the sitar was placed on the ground before suddenly, Demyx was hugging Xigbar with all the strength he had, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.

Xigbar pulled Demyx close, resting his hair in the soft spikes and holding him as he shuddered with barely suppressed sobs. He could only guess that Demyx was crying because he had finally gotten his friend back but perhaps…

"I thought you were gone too," Demyx said. "I thought you had left just like Zexion did."

Xigbar wished then more than anything else that he had not hurt Demyx the way he did. It was time to turn and face the music. It was time to love Demyx.

"I won't leave, little man. I promise this time. I'm not going anywhere."

Demyx nodded into his neck and just pulled himself closer. That night, he fell asleep wrapped in the arms of someone he loved for the first time in months.

 

-.-

 

Demyx woke up feeling content. He was warm and held in the strong grip of the man he had come to love over the past few months. Without hesitation, he pulled Xigbar even closer, nestling into the warmth and humming happily into his neck. Xigbar's visible eye cracked open and he looked down at Demyx, a small grin touching his lips. Yes, it was wrong in the eyes of some, but did it really matter? It was just like Demyx said, love was blind.


End file.
